


Perché tutto questo?

by TatsuEigo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: Una mano del tedesco andò a chiudersi a pugno attorno a uno dei sassolini, fino a procurargli addirittura dei tagli: non si era accorto che era bello appuntito, ma non aveva importanza, quel dolore non era nulla a confronto di quello del vedere la propria patria letteralmente divisa in due. Quel piccolo dolore non era nulla in confronto a ciò che aveva fatto passare a milioni di persone, alle loro famiglie, a tutti. D'un tratto un allucinazione lo colse: lì vicino a lui c'era suo fratello, colui che lo aveva sempre accudito con amore e pazienza, che gli aveva insegnato tutto ciò che sapeva, che in quel momento non poteva davvero essere lì con lui.





	Perché tutto questo?

**Author's Note:**

> Nick autore: TatsuEigo  
> Fandom: Axis Powers Hetalia  
> Titolo: Perché tutto questo?  
> Personaggi: Ludwig Beilschmidt  
> Pairing: nessuno  
> Genere: storico  
> Avvisi: nessuno  
> Rating: verde  
> Parole: 567  
> Prompt: 02. Sottoprompt: 1950.  
> In riva al fiume.  
> Circoli.  
> Iniziativa: Scavenger Hunt - 1° settimana

Wannsee, Germania 1950

Ludwig sedeva sulla riva del fiume Havel, a Wannsee, dove otto anni prima era stata fatta la conferenza del partito Nazionalsocialista riguardante la "Soluzione finale della questione ebraica". Il tedesco osservava la superficie liscia dell'acqua di quel fiume, sospirando lievemente: quello era l'unico di pochissimi momenti tranquilli che aveva, da quando era stato diviso a forza dal fratellone Gilbert. Lui era finito sotto Francis, Arthur e Alfred, mentre il fratello aveva avuto molta meno fortuna, finendo così sotto il controllo di Ivan.

La giornata si presentava soleggiata, solo qualche nuvola qua e là disturbava lo splendere dei raggi solari e donava un po' di refrigerio dal caldo afoso di quei giorni. Ludwig sedeva su dei piccolini sassolini che a volte prendeva e lanciava sulla superficie dell'acqua, osservando i circoli che lasciava dietro di sè ogni volta che saltava sulla superficie, prima di affondare inevitabilmente e posarsi sul fondo a riposare per sempre. Non sarebbe dovuto essere lì, ma a pensare a come uscire da quella pessima situazione, causata da Hitler e lui, Ludwig, a quel tempo aveva subito il lavaggio del cervello, come tutti i tedeschi dopotutto e aveva sempre pensato che ciò che stavano facendo era la cosa migliore per tutto il mondo, per tutto il popolo tedesco. Ora però nella sua testa risuonavano solo dubbi: si era macchiato della morte di milioni e milioni di ebrei, ma per cosa alla fin fine?

Per ritrovarsi ora diviso da Gilbert, sotto la stretta osservazione di altre tre nazioni e un muro con filo spinato a dividere lui e tutto il popolo tedesco addirittura famiglie spezzate perché vivevano al confine tra la parte est e ovest. Una brezza iniziò a soffiare e l'acqua increspata andava a distruggere quei piccoli circoli che si formavano ogni volta, mentre Ludwig, sempre seduto in riva a quel fiume si distese sui ciotoli, lasciando perdere il fatto che fossero scomodi e scomodi.

<< Qualsiasi cosa tu stia facendo, Gilbert, spero tu stia bene e che Ivan non ti maltratti troppo. Non ho potuto salvarti da quell'aguzzino e forse sotto sotto mi pento di non esserci io al tuo posto. Se facesse cose pessime non avrebbe molta importanza, ma se le fa a te, ce l'ha... >>

Una mano del tedesco andò a chiudersi a pugno attorno a uno dei sassolini, fino a procurargli addirittura dei tagli: non si era accorto che era bello appuntito, ma non aveva importanza, quel dolore non era nulla a confronto di quello del vedere la propria patria letteralmente divisa in due. Quel piccolo dolore non era nulla in confronto a ciò che aveva fatto passare a milioni di persone, alle loro famiglie, a tutti. D'un tratto un allucinazione lo colse: lì vicino a lui c'era suo fratello, colui che lo aveva sempre accudito con amore e pazienza, che gli aveva insegnato tutto ciò che sapeva, che in quel momento non poteva davvero essere lì con lui.

<< Kesese, vai avanti Ludwig, prima o poi questa situazione finirà e tornerà tutto come prima. Non ti deprimere così qui in riva al fiume, non è da te. Kesese. >>

Non c'era nessuno lì con lui, ma quelle parole, quell'allucinazione ora gli avevano dato la forza che gli serviva per andare avanti e alla fine reincontrarsi con il fratello. Lui ben poco sapeva però che quella situazione sarebbe continuata per altri trentanove lunghi anni, prima che riuscissero a liberarsi.


End file.
